Most prior art methods of driving a pumping unit usually include a gear box or a chain and sprockett arrangement for part of the drive train. Heretofore, it has been impractical to employ endless belts made of fabric and rubber-like material because the structural integrity of these prior art endless belts unduly limit the torque associated with the very low rpm requirements of a pumping unit.
Recently, Goodyear Rubber Company has marketed a new belt called "Torque Team Plus" which overcomes the problem of stretching at low rpm torque capabilities. These improved belts exhibit good structural characteristics in transferring torque at the low rpm requirements of a pumpjack unit.
The present invention provides an efficient belt driven pumping unit which combines the function of a crank arm, counter-weights, support, and sheave all into one common unit, thereby reducing production cost and space requirements, and providing a new pumpjack unit which has many unobvious and unexpected advantages over the prior art.